hey julliet, care to be my prince?
by tamachon
Summary: Ia mencintai gadis berkepala abu-abu itu seperti ia mencintai majalah-majalah porno di kolong tempat tidurnya. AU. Joon x Hyosung.
1. Chapter 1

**pairing**: Joon x HyoSung

**sinopsis**: satu-satunya manusia yang dapat membalikkan nilai ulangan matematika Joon hanyalah seorang gadis berambut abu-abu yang ia temui di dalam selokan rumahnya. AU, Joon x HyoSung.

_**warning**_: _absurd_, _plothole_ bertebaran dimana-mana.

**hey julliet, care to be my prince?**

(w.w)

Lee Joon bahagia.

Lee Joon senang.

Lee Joon gila.

"Ingat, kau masih hutang padaku dua puluh ribu won."

Sepotong kalimat yang berasal dari cowok berambut pendek kecoklatan—soda di tangan kiri, roti isi di tangan kanan—berhasil membuat Joon menghentikan aksi bunuh diri dengan membenturkan kepala coklatnya ke dinding putih di samping tempat duduknya.

Joon berbalik dan berdiri secara dramatis dari posisi jongkok sebelum memukul meja dengan dramatis; dengan sorot mata yang dramatis pula. "CheonDoong, kesempatanku untuk nonton konser Secret akan segera melayang diterpa angin gurun Sahara dan yang kau pedulikan hanyalah HUTANG DUA PULUH RIBU WON ITU?"

CheonDoong mengangguk. "Salahmu sendiri, senior, terlahir dengan otak pas-pasan." Cowok yang duduk di sampingnya—senior mereka yang sudah kelas tiga, JiOh—mengangguk sambil menggigit roti mi gorengnya.

Sebelum Joon sempat memintir kepala adik model terkenal Sandara Park itu, sebuah lollipop telah dihadapkan di depan wajahnya. "Kak Joon sih… udah disuruh belajar malah main sama kak JaeKyung itu; sampai nginap lagi!"

Dan sebelum Joon sempat memroses apa yang baru saja dikatakan adik sepupunya, dering telepon yang nyaring berhasil mendiamkan empat orang tersebut. Joon menatap layar yang menampilkan nama, "IBUKU TERSAYANG" sebelum meringis kesakitan dan menatap teman-temannya dengan tatapan, "I'M GONNA DIE PLEASE I WILL PAY ALL OF MY DEBTS TOMORROW."

Namun teman-temannya tahu bahwa ungakapan itu hanyalah sebuah janji kosong.

(pengalaman masa lalu berkaitan dengan dompet kosong dan mi instan yang tidak perlu diingat oleh CheonDong dan JiOh.)

"Ha-halo, ibu—"

"Bagaimana nilai matematikamu?"

"…ehh.."

"Baik. Ibu mengerti sayang, tiketnya udah Ibu bakar, kok. Dah!"

"…"

JiOh menaikkan alisnya. "Bagaimana?"

Joon tersenyum. "Aku mau ke UKS dulu. Minta kotak P3K buat jaga-jaga," jelas cowok jangkung itu sembari menatap dinding putih itu lagi.

Mir tertawa sambil mengibas-kibaskan loliponya.

(.k.)

Di dalam sejarah hidup Lee ChangSun, tidak pernah ia mendapatkan nilai matematika di atas huruf F. Tidak pernah. Les pun tidak bisa membantu otak cowok itu.

(angka itu tidak perlu. Yang aku butuhkan hanyalah ballet.)

Namun ibunya berpikir lain. Ia khawatir akan nasib anak laki-lakinya yang terobsesi dengan sepatu tutu dan gerakan-gerakan feminin; mencari jalan keluar dengan menyibukkan Joon—begitu panggilan sang kakak ber-_nickname _Rain—dengan segala aktivitas olahraga dan beladiri.

Tidak lupa impiannya untuk menjadikan anaknya seorang akuntan yang tiap harinya disibukkan dengan kegiatan menatap angka yang tidak ada batasnya. Tentu saja itu tidak akan terwujud ketika sang anak selalu mendapatkan nilai buruk pada mata pelajaran tersebut.

Itulah hal yang Joon benci dari ibunya. Ia selalu ingin membahagiakan ibunya; menuruti segala permintaan ibunya, bahkan ia berhenti menari balet. Ia ingin menjadi sosok yang sempurna di mata ibunya—

—dan apakah itu sejumput rambut abu-abu dan motor Harley di dalam selokannya atau Joon hanya berhalusinasi—efek samping dari membenturkan kepala sampai dinding retak?

Joon diam dan menatap selokan depan rumahnya.

Dan jatuh dengan indahnya di atas jalan yang masih becek akibat hujan tadi pagi ketika tiba-tiba sepasang tangan menjulur dari dalam sana.

Warna muka Joon berubah senada dengan kemeja putih di balik blazer birunya.

Sepasang mata biru dan senyum dengan gusi yang terlihat dilempar manusia misterius itu ketika ia melihat Joon.

"Umm… bisa bantu aku?"

Joon berkedip.

Mungkin tiket untuk konser miss A bisa ia dapatkan untuk ujian matematika selanjutnya.

(.u.)

"WAAAAAAAAAAH! Kenyang!" cewek berambut abu-abu itu bernapas lega; sebuah gelas besar kosong di dalam genggamannya, bersama seporsi nasi dan telur dadar yang sudah habis tanpa sisa.

Joon menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan mencurigai. Cewek yang diketahui bernama HyoSung itu ternyata terpeleset ketika mengendarai motor Harley-nya dan terjatuh di dalam selokan rumah Joon dengan sangat elit.

Kemungkinan bahwa gadis ini adalah seorang gangster atau penagih utang kakaknya—maniak judi yang hampir menjual tanah rumah mereka demi pasangan homonya—adalah sembilan puluh enam persen. Joon menghela napas. "Aku tahu kakakku itu memang bodoh, memutuskan untuk lari dari rumah bersama kekasihnya—tapi maaf, kami sudah tak pernah mendengar kabarnya lagi—"

"—eh? Kak Rain, ya? Dia sudah jadi bos di bagian utara!"

"…"

"Sudah cakep, pintar, jago berkelahi lagi! Gak heran nona HeGyo memutuskan untuk menikah dengannya—"

"HAAAA? DIA SUDAH MENIKAH?"

HyoSung tersenyum. "Yup! Dengan tanteku, bos mafia keluarga Song, nona HeGyo!"

Wajah Joon berubah pucat. "—whaaa?"

Gadis bermata biru gelap itu berdiri dan mengangkat tanktop oranyenya, memperlihatkan pusar yang dihiasi tindikan perak dan perut bertato naga. "Maafkan ketidaksopananku, perkenalkan—namaku Song HyoSung, putri kedua keluarga Song; keluarga mafia terbesar di Korea!" ucapnya dengan suara lantang dan mata yang berbinar-binar. "Aku ditugaskan kemari dari keluarga pusat untuk—"

Joon pingsan.

Hyosung panik.

**a/n**: saya suka pairing gila ini. Silakan meninggalkan review, jika anda ingin. I don't bite :)


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: chap 2, saya tau saya lelet, tapi, yah, fic-fic lain menyita perhatian saya :')  
>ovy: wah, makasih, ya xD saya khawatir kalau penulisan saya gak bakal nge-<em>grasp<em> kata 'humor', tapi syukurlah~ iya, ini multi-chaptered, nih chapter 2-nya~  
><strong>

**_warning: mentions of adult-things_ _and_ gaje_ness, _humor gagal ama _typo_ dimana-mana  
><strong>

.chapter2.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat ketika membuka mata coklatnya ialah langit-langit hijau kamarnya. Perlu beberapa menit bagi Joon untuk menyesuaikan manik yang masih belum ingin menatap kejelekan dunia. "…hmm?" gumam pemenang kompetisi balet itu.

Saat ia melihat poster Secret yang terpampang besar di samping kasurnya, Joon rasanya ingin menangis. Padahal ia sudah menabung hanya untuk menonton konser perdana mereka dan impian itu hancur hanya karena huruf F berwarna merah yang menghiasi lembar jawaban ujian matematikanya.

Dan kemudian ia mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

Joon melompat dari pintu kamarnya, mendarat dengan penuh keanggunan tepat di depan seorang gadis yang sedang memegang spatula.

"Wah! Sudah bangun; tunggu sedikit lagi sarapan siap!"

Rambut abu-abu, mata indigo, kulit putih bersih dan senyum dengan gusi yang mengintip itu.

Yup. Kejadian tadi malam bukan mimpi.

"M-mana ibuku?" diculik, dibunuh, dianiyaya, disekap, diperkosa—oke, yang terakhir itu tidak mungkin—Joon rasanya ingin berteriak pada gadis itu.

-yang hanya menatap Joon sambil tersenyum, "Aah! Dia kembali selama tiga hari ke keluarga besar dan berpesan padaku untuk menjagamu!"

Joon diam.

Dan gadis itu meletakkan dua telur dadar di atas piring—ditemani pancake dan sirup maple—dan berkacak pinggang. "_'Jika nilai ulangan Joon tidak naik jadi B untuk ujian ulang matematika besok lusa, semua majalah porno di rumah ini akan dibakar!'_ begitu pesan ibumu!"

Joon melongo. "T-tapi—" majalah Red Paradise yang telah ia koleksi selama lima tahun akan segera musnah! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Apa yang akan terjadi terhadap hak asasi anak laki-laki? Begini-begini, ia hanyalah seorang remaja berumur tujuh belas tahun!

"Dan aku akan masuk ke sekolahmu selama tiga hari untuk memonitori kegiatanmu di sekolah!"

Joon menatap dinding ruang makan mereka.

(mungkin aku akan terlambat ke sekolah. nanti telpon kak Seungho untuk memperbaiki dinding.)

Sebelum Joon sempat memulai ritualnya, Hyosung sudah lebih dulu menarik kerah kemejanya dan melempar Joon keluar pintu rumah dimana cowok itu menyadari tamunya yang lain; yang berdiri tegak dengan _body_ yang mengkilap.

"Kita akan naik ini?"

"Tentu saja, aku malas jalan kaki!"

"Dan aku yang dibonceng?"

"Yup. Emang 'napa?"

Joon menatap motor Harley ungu di depannya dan menatap Hyosung yang sedang memakai helm bermotif bintang warna biru.

"…umm, bisa aku jalan kaki saja?"

"HA?" dan dalam hidup Joon, tatapan Hyosung tadi merupakan salah satu hal paling menakutkan yang pernah ia lihat.

Dan terjadilah kejadian dimana Joon dibonceng seorang gadis yang mengendarai motor Harley dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah—yang kemudian berakhir dengan foto mereka berdua di halaman depan koran sekolah.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Song HyoSung, _bodyguard_ Lee ChangSun dari kelas 2-6!"

Dengan seketika nama Song HyoSung membahana di seluruh sekolah sebagai gadis super yang sanggup membuat seorang Lee Joon terlihat seperti seorang perempuan yang tak bisa apa-apa.

(mau buktinya? alur mundur, lah…)

Guru laki-laki dengan perawakan _macho_ yang berdiri di samping Hyosung hampir saja menjatuhkan penghapus dan buku catatan absen; yang dipegangnya dengan sangat elegan. "_Bodyguard_… Lee Changsun…?"

Gadis dengan senyum mematikan itu menoleh kearah guru dengan _name tag_ 'Choi SiWon.' "Yup, aku dipesan untuk menjaganya oleh tante MiYoun~"

Semua murid di dalam kelas 1-3 membeku.

'**DIPESAN** IBU SENIOR JOON?'

Pak guru Siwon melongo. "Uhh… kau boleh duduk di samping Bang ChulYong."

Cowok yang sedang mengemut lollipop itu mengangkat tangannya. "Ya, ya, aku disini!"

Hyosung—_literally_—melompat menuju kursinya. "Halo, aku HyoSung!"

Cowok di sampingnya tersenyum. "Panggil aku Mir—ngomong-ngomong, kamu beneran '_dipesan_' ibu kak Joon untuk mengurus kak Joon?"

Kepala abu-abu itu mengangguk. "Yeah, tapi dia pingsan sehabis aku makan tadi malam—kenapa, ya? Padahal aku sudah berusaha sesopan mungkin—setidaknya untuk makan!" Hyosung menyembulkan pipinya, tanda bahwa ia merasa jengkel atas peristiwa kemarin malam.

Mir mematung.

…_ma-makan? pi-pingsan? Kak Joon? PINGSAN? K-KAK JOON SAMPAI PINGSAN? KAK JOON TAK PERNAH PINGSAN KETIKA DIBERI __**BL*WJ*B**__ OLEH SEMUA PACARNYA!_

Mir pun berpikir bahwa gadis di sebelahnya ini sungguh luar biasa dan seketika itu juga menjadi fans pemilik iris indigo itu.

(kesalahpahaman mendalam antara arti 'dipesan' dan 'makan' yang sesungguhnya.)

Setelah bel pertanda jam pertama telah selesai berbunyi, meja Hyosung langsung dikerubungi siswi-siswi yang entah berasal dari kelas Hyosung sendiri ataupun dari kelas lain—bahkan di antara para pelajar tersebut, terdapat beberapa guru wanita—yang bermata merah, tanda habis menangis.

"APA BENAR KAU TINGGAL SERUMAH DENGAN TUAN JOON?"

HyoSung mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Yup."

DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR.

Petir _virtual_ menyerang gerombolan perempuan yang mengerumuni HyoSung dan kereta-kereta pertanyaan pun melucur dari mulut mereka—

—dan apakah mereka menyadari seringai kecil yang menghiasi bibir merah-muda HyoSung?

Sepertinya tidak.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas 1-3 terbuka lebar dan munculah sebuah sosok tampan nan seksi yang membuat seragam sekolah SMA TS—yang hanya terdiri dari kemeja putih, blazer biru, dasi merah dan celana hitam—terlihat berkelas. Seorang guru perempuan menawarkan sekotak tisu kepada seluruh gadis di dalam ruangan tersebut.

(malu kan, kalau dilihat tuan Joon lagi mimisan!)

"Hoi, cewek!"

Semua mata tertuju pada HyoSung—bahkan mata para cicak dan kecoak yang lagi nangkring di pojok ruangan.

"Yang sopan dong—Song HyoSung; namaku HyoSung!" tegur gadis yang dipanggil namanya tersebut sambil berkacak pinggang.

Ingin rasanya Joon mencengkram leher mungil perempuan itu. Ia menunjukkan sebuah artikel sekolah yang pada halaman depannya tertera tulisan—"_'PANGERAN CHANGSUN TINGGAL SERUMAH DENGAN SEORANG GADIS? DISETUJUI OLEH SANG IBU? PINGSAN SAAT MALAM PERTAMA? APAKAH INI AKHIR DARI ERA KEBEBASAN SANG PLAYBOY TS INI?'_ APA MAKSUDNYA INI, HAH? COBA JELASKAN!"

HyoSung mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Eh? Tapi kita 'kan memang benar tinggal serumah—"

Joon bergidik. "H-HUWAAAAAAAAAAA—!"

"T-tuan Joon, apa itu benar?" tanya gadis A

"TUAN JOON KATAKAN ITU BOHONG!" teriak gadis G

"K-kau berjanji untuk menikahiku, JOON! KAU SUDAH BERJANJI!" gadis X histeris.

Para gadis lain dan seterusnya menatap gadis C.

"…"

"…"

Gadis X menangis.

Gadis Y berbalik menatap Joon sambil memukul meja dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kearah Hyosung—yang hanya diam, mengangkat kedua alisnya. "SUDAH KUDUGA, APA YANG DIKATAKAN GADIS INI BOHONG, 'KAN?"

Tiba-tiba mata Hyosung berbinar dan ia melempar gadis Y ke pojok ruangan. "Ah, iya!"

Kaum hawa terdiam.

Hyosung mengambil sebuah kotak makanan yang sudah dibungkus sapu tangan merah dan menyerahkannya kepada Joon. "Nih, bekalmu! Sudah kubilang untuk mengambilnya di atas kulkas tapi kau malah lupa—dasar!"

Para gadis berlari keluar ruangan sambil menahan air mata mereka dan berteriak, "IBU, PERNIKAHAN AKU TAHUN DEPAN BATAL—HUWEEEEEEEEE~~!".

Wajah Joon memerah sambil merebut kotak makanan tersebut. "K-kau…" Ia mendengus, berusaha membuka kaleng minuman di genggamannya, sebelum kaleng tersebut diambil dan dibuka oleh Hyosung.

"Nih, buka kaleng aja udah susah begitu, gimana kalau buka bra cewek?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Sebuah lollipop jatuh.

"KAK SEUNGHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!" Joon berlari keluar sambil menangis, malu karena rahasia terbesarnya terbongkar oleh si gadis alien.

(untung saja Jaekkyung udah maklum dengan hal itu! tapi, 'kan…)

SIIING.

Hyosung menggaruk kepalanya. "Tuh anak kenapa, sih… dibilangin malah lari…"

Mir tertawa dan Seungho masuk, mendapatkan pandangan aneh dari seluruh penghuni kelas. "E-eh? Ada apa ini?"

Cowok maniak lollipop itu berlari kearah Seungho sambil menunjuk Hyosung—yang sedang mengunyah makan siangnya. "SeungHo, gadis itu luar biasa! Dia membuat kak Joon menangis!"

SeungHo terbelalak. "Ma-masa, sih?"

"Iya! Pokoknya HyoSung—nama gadis itu—bilang kak Joon tidak bisa membuka bra cewek ato apalah dan-… dan kak Joon kabur sambil manggil-manggil nama 'SEUNGHOOO' gitu; dia hebat!" jelas Mir sambil berusaha menahan tawanya.

SeungHo yang memang mengetahui rahasia Joon tertawa keras—larat SANGAT KERAS. "_**GYAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_"

Seluruh siswa TS seketika memakai penutup telinga; sudah disediakan oleh pihak sekolah karena tawa Seungho memang sangat keras dan butuh waktu lama untuk reda.

Hyosung hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan heran sebelum kembali memakan roti mi gorengnya.

"_**GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_"

Pak guru Siwon menghela napas. _Lagi-lagi SeungHo…_

_**tbc**  
><em>


End file.
